The Catcher In The Eye
by liam.benstead.1
Summary: When Jeremy Fitzgerald, the manager of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza recruit a new night guard to act as an observer to the restaurant, everything seems according to plan at first. But when the truth is exposed to the new recruit, the guard becomes nervous and decides to hunt the very animatronics hunting the guard down, and to bring truth to the pizzeria. Rated T for cussing. MUST-READ
1. Pizzaria Of Logic, Sin And Love

**DISCLAIMER: All of the characters in this fanfiction are not owned by me. The Fnaf characters are owned specifically to Scott Cawthon. All things Sonic belong to SEGA. Enjoy.**

It was a dark room filled with unerve and hatred, only dispersing the time of one hero to investigate, or should I say 'Prevent' what he or she was looking for them to reign terror on the everlasting world of the Mobius planet. One pizzeria was not in the location of Mobius however, one curious mobian decked to check out the hidden building in another dimension. Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Bonnie and the humans: Mike Schmit and Jeremy Fitzgerald were the owners of this place, having preserved the place for the 3+ years of it's existence. The animatronics were tidying up from another successful day at the pizzeria.

"That wraps up another pointless day!". The brown, yet provoke-prone Freddy delivered to the rest of the gang, which only conistsed of Foxy, Chica and Bonnie.

"Phew!". Foxy wiped the sweat from his forehead, grabbing a drink of robotic fuel, since water damaged their circuits. "Our pizzeria is becoming a sole hotspot for the summer break. At this rate, we will be a hotspot all year round".

"But we have to make great changes to accomplish that, Foxy".

"I'm saying, what's a animatronic gotta do to predict the future?".

"I see you're point...". Freddy gave some robotic fuel to the female animatronics. "Drinks up!".

"Hmmmm...yes...". Chica took a glance at the fuel. "Carbonic acid mixed with motor oil, with a pinch of salt. "Are you sure this won't make us go rogue like the last time someone dared to work a night shift here?".

"It's basically the same old drink we've been having for the past 3 years". Bonnie added. "You think for three years, we would get tired of this stuff".

"If you want to die of thrist and malnutrition, you have to take in those daily fuel to keep going. Now drink up!". Freddy ordered.

Bonnie looked into the cup and shrugged off whatever was mixed in. She chugged the stuff down, not minding Chica who was sipping the drink to see if Freddy was right.

"It tastes...normal". Bonnie threw the plastic cup behind her, in the trash can no less.

"See? I make harmless fuel for all of us. Water is the only thing Mike and Jeremy drink, that and caffiene".

"I suspect another night shift in this place, like almost every year". Foxy pondered. "The amount of games in a short time got to our senses".

"Don't we all suspect someone here when it's dark? Come on! We're basically going to murder their asses if we don't follow!". Freddy spoke.

"You got a point, Fredbear!". The pirate answered.

"Just wait. Someone will accept a job application to work the night shift full-time, unless it's screaming 12 year olds or grown men saying our franchise is stale as fuck".

"Now for the waiting...". Foxy co-lead, the four animatronics stood in their spot while Jeremy Fitzgerald walked out of the manager's office. He spotted the suits in the main hall.

"Good show!". The manager clapped his hands, generally pleased with the rating of the restaurant. "Another successful day completed!".

"It was worth it, boss". Freddy replied, as he came closer.

"We're pleased to announce another nighttime security guard to work here for another night! We want to boost our ratings and marketing campaigns to the world!".

"Boy, are we glad to hear those words coming from you, boss!". Foxy said.

"Exactly! We dropped the fearful and let in the fearless, hoping it would bring some tip-top shape into the business! We need someone to mop the floors and check the animatronics for use the next sunrise!".

"Say, boss". Bonnie asked. "Why couldn't you have helped with those tasks?".

"Because I need sleep, Bonnie! I spend the day inside the manager's office, making sure everything goes to plan and not ruin our business of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!".

"Seems legit, boss!". Foxy replied with satisfaction.

"I'm going to bring in the new recruit and see if everything goes according to plan!". Jeremy went to the entrance of the pizzeria and signed for the new recruit to start work as a night guard. Who could it possibly be? Would they agree to choose the right guy or girl for the job? Nobody knows for sure who it could be.

 **I'm gonna leave it there since the chosen one appears in the next scene. I hope this first chapter got you interested in seeing what and who this guard will carry. As always, make sure to post a like and favorite to stay tuned. As with all who's reading this, make sure to take care.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	2. Badgering Sticks

In a darkend room, filled with nothing but dim lights, there stood a unconcious guard, the new recruit Jeremy was talking about. Ready to wake up as the recruit slowly opened eyes and saw a new setting, one which couldn't possibly be his or her native habitat. The new recruit wondered who had taken them to this spot, she examined the surrounding office as she slowly got up and tried to bail out.

"Where am I? What is this place?". She managed to say despite being scared straight.

Upon further examination of her office, she found a torch, something to hold onto when it gets handy later on. She looked to the desk, paperwork filled with plush toys of the animatronics and a phone, possibly used for contacting during the night. There were no windowns in the office either, the recruit not sure where she landed or who took her away from her home. Is this how Freddy Fazbear's Pizza recruits night guards? By forcing them out of their homes and dragging their bodies to the office? The recruit peeked from of the office window, nothing but black and white tiles flooded the floor with grey and red wallpaper decorating the pizzeria. She took steps toward the center of the office, the phone started ringing, thus scaring the everlasting daylights out of her.

"AAHH!". She jumped at the sight of the telephone's ring.

She looked directly at the phone, waiting for someone to answer. She dared not to pick it up, fearing the bacteria of the phone may damage her system of something. After a few rings, someone finally spoke on the other end of the line.

"Hello...?".

She felt uncomfotable, the fact that this was an advanced telephone creeped her out.

"Great to finally see you here!".

The recruit didn't know what to do, what to think or how she could respond to the normal sounding guy on the other end of the telephone.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! You'll be working here as a night guard patrolling the pizzeria for any sudden movements of the animatronics! Alot of them went rogue since the 3 years we had running as a business! We had several injuries relating to them, the last serious incident occured not too long ago! Hehe, I wonder how we didn't cover that one up as soon as we could!".

"Who are you...?". The recruit spoke, in a worried tone.

"Good question, I am the...er...Phone Guy! I'm from a far away land known only to connect phones to the pizzeria, and only the pizzeria! Who are you?".

"Why do you need to know?".

"You are the new recruit, the chosen one!" The Phone Guy rummaged through the records. "Is your name Sticks the Badger by any chance?".

She gasped. How did the Phone Guy, one of the faceless beings know her actual name? She responded clearly.

"Yes...". Sticks answered.

"Your job is to check the hallways using the surveillance cameras located to you within the tiny technological computer in your office, that is, if you hate technology!".

Sticks' frown turned more down. The fact that Phone Guy knows her name AND her distaste for technology screams action taken for granted.

"But I hate technology!". She whined, but that didn't help her.

"Too bad! You should've ran away before we had the chance to catch you and drag you here. I'll be speaking to you again same time tomorrow! Bye!".

The phone went silent, Sticks didn't know what to do first. Her face was setting eyes on the computer on the screen behind the windowless wall decorated in nothingness. She groaned, sitting down on the single chair placed inside the office and didn't bother checking the cameras at first.

"All this for some chesse puffs!". She muttered.

She moved the chair forward, finally gaining the courage to use her greatest advisory. Her hand was shaking, shaking from touching a simple tool known only as a computer mouse. She gulped, her face sweating with anxiety. She closed her eyes, fearing of the mouse biting her hand. That didn't happen once she touched it. Sticks opened her eyes, her hand was completely unscathed. She moved the mouse, only noticing something of an arrow moving on the giant screen in front of her. Sticks' heart was racing, never was she using technology after this fiasco, unless her friends would ultimately tell her to. She moved the cursow to the camera perched high on a wall in the main hall. Nothing was there, the badger soon checking another camera from the other side. There was nothing there too. As she was going to check the side hallways that sandwiched the office, she heard a loud noise coming from the janitors closet.

"AGH! The badger immeditaly jumped out of the chair and armed herself with the boomerang.

She was cautions, having no idea the animatronics were going to chew her up one by one. Sticks rushed to the right side door and banged on the metal, begging for release.

"I WANT OUT! LEMME OUT OF THIS TRAVESTY!". She screamed, the yelping sharing the same frequency as the fists banging on the metal door.

Loud noises of children playfully and laughing scared the crap out of her. This went beyond her final straw. Her heart was racing, fast. She picked up whatever she found and tried to bash the door down and see what was making the fuss. The loud children only grew insanely loud from there, laughing directly at Sticks while she panicked hard. A sudden break from a pole found under the desk was enough to make a dent in the metal door. She knew it had to be working. Sticks conitnued to ash the pole against the door, managing to break the metal structure. The children laughing down at her stopped, Sticks looking behind her and panted for air, her heart still racing. If she ran, the situation would only get worse. Sticks slowly made her way out of the office and wanted to seek whatever help she could to get out of here.

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	3. Nothing But The Truth

After gaining entry outside of the sandwiched office from either side of the hallway, Sticks made it clear this was a terribly bad idea. Not only did she get tricked by a certain orange raccoon, but she had the audacity to pick her greatest weakness of that to technology. The badger slowly walked down the hallway, footsteps still being heard rather than her own to worry about. She gulped, fearing something was going to jump out at any time. She found the manager's office, the door still unlocked and open, enough for her to seek shelter from the raging animatronics. She gained some courage to rush as fast as she could to hide inside the office. Thankfully, no one was inside, but there will be soon. She peeked from the corner of her eye out of the door, Mike Shmit walking toward the office. He had just been promoted to secretary and journalist of the pizzeria. Sticks peeked back inside, having to choose between getting caught outside the office, or waiting for Mike to crawl inside and attack him. Her heart was beating as a result. She chose the latter pick and waited for the perfect pounce. Mike turned left to the office. That's when Sticks threw her arms toward him and grabbed the newly promoted Mike. The badger aggressively pulled him inside and started attacking him as a result of abusing her. Mike wanted to fight back, he had to. The officer threw his fists at the badger, the girl dodging and throwing another punch at the guard. Sticks took a picture down from the wall and bashed him across the head. Mike failed to avoid it. He grabbed a vase and threw it at Sticks, the warrior smart enough to avoid it. It smashed into the door, all the while animatronics looked inside the sandwiched office to check on Sticks. The badger armed her fists and rapidly punched Mike in the face, effectively making him tumble onto the floor. She threw a Chica plush at him and took a breath for air. Before she could do anything, the phone inside the office rang, startling the badger. Sticks wanted to calm after that occurance. She picked up the phone, Jeremy on the other side.

"Mike! I want you to check up on our new recruit! See if she's doing the perfect of our pizzera! Do you hear me?!".

Sticks didn't know what Mike sounded like. She never seen him talk. The badger tried to mimic Mike using a sharp tone, trying hard not to crack her voice.

"Narp!".

"What's going on in there?! Is anything the problem?!".

"Narp!". Sticks repeated her imitation.

"I understand, Mike! I'll come by tomorrow when the kids come! Ciao!".

The phone went dead silent, nothing but the faint rustling of the outside wind was heard. Footsteps occasionally filled the noise, the animatronics going back to their closet for the night. Sticks started to feel less scared and more upset, as a result she covered her face with the palms of her hands. It was only the first night, and already she felt the dread of signing up to this asinine offer.

* * *

Jeremy opened the double doors to the pizzeria, kids and their parents enjoying the entertainment brought on by Freddy and the gang. He showed a smile toward them, knowing they had their jobs to fulfill. He dissapeared through the staff door and worked his way up to the manager's office, the debris and mess Sticks forgot to cover up. As he opened the door to the office, he noticed Mike coming up the stairs. He turned around and greeted him.

"Ah! Mike! Good morning!". He proclaimed. "I see our recruit has already settled in".

"Actually, boss". Mike responded. "I was going to ask you something on the new recruit. She's...well...er...rogue one".

"A fearless and yet powerful guard she is, Mike!". Jeremy tried to cover up Mike's excuse.

"You don't follow me-".

"I'm sure at Freddy Fazbear;s Pizza, we are comitted to providing our guests with hours of entertainments and delicious pizzas!". Jeremy opened the door to the manager's office, unware of the mess. "We have an amazing track record when it comes down to our nighttime guards! There's nothing to be...AGH!".

He was shocked at the untidy conditions of the office, the broken picture frame and vase, topped off with a Chica plush on the floor.

"What happened here?!". He turned to Mike, who seemed to provide all of the answers.

"Well...er...you see Jeremy...".

"You did this, didn't you, Mike?!". Jeremy confronted.

"I swear, I came to the office when it was clean!". Mike tried to cover up he had short term memory loss from the horrific fight with Sticks.

"I need answers...". The manager folded his arms.

"All you have to do is take a look at my head bandage and expose the truth!". Mike pointed to his head, seemingly covered in bandages from the concussion of the picture frame.

"You don't remember, do you, Mike?".

The secretary shook his head, his eyes closed.

"Huh...I must be going cuckoo...I'm going to speak to Freddy about this, as soon as he's done cheering our customers with presents and pizza alike".

Jeremy walked out of his office and toward the balcony, leaving Mike in the hallway. He stared toward the office of the night guard. Mike walked towards it, no damage inside. He soon noticed the one of the metal doors had completely been blown out, exposing the office to him. Mike knew he wasn't dreaming. Sticks wanted to get out as soon as she could. It was she who grew damage on the pizzeria.

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	4. Exposure

Jeremy walked down the stairs to speak to Freddy about what happened overnight in the manager's office. The animatronic was cheering family kids and parents who took them to the pizzeria. Mike didn't want to expose the truth about the new recruit wrecking havoc on the pizzeria, fearing Jeremy would discard the thought and move on. He had to do something for Sticks to keep in check. The manager walked out of the door, exposing himself to the front of the pizzeria hall where the four animatronics were singing on the stage. He watched from a distance, either taking a vacant table and grabbing some pizza or standing next to the front entrance as more families came in. So far the show went accoridng to plan, his fear of a rotting, fleshy smell inside one of the suits dissapating over time as the kids didn't notice. Freddy finished his shift on the stage and walked off, garning the attention of most kids. They wanted to have a photo taken with the star of the show. That's when Jeremy decided to walk to him and discuss the incident in the night. He whispered in his ear as kids circled around the bear.

"Do you remember what happened last night?". The manager asked.

"I was only doing my job, sir. Everything was okay".

"What about my office? I saw the room trashed when I got here?".

"Huh...You're office got wrecked? I better check that out".

"Broken vase and painting and nothing but them".

"What's so bad about a broken vase and painting?".

"Water can get through your eletrical sockets and shut you down. I ain't wasting my time cleaning up your malfunctioned body and fixing you back up!".

"I'll go check once photo time has been wrapped up. I got alot of kids wanting me in their scrapbooks".

Jeremy sighed.

"I believe you, Freddy". He walked to the bathroom to take five.

* * *

"So what's the problem, boss?". Freddy walked up the stairs with Jeremy, discussing what went down the night prior.

"My office was wrecked overnight. I was having a good nights sleep about our new recruit, and the relationship it could have on the unamed Phone Guy".

"Our new guard wasn't in her place when I saw it! Must've been a fluke if you ask me".

"Guards are not suppose to come out of the office overnight!". Jeremy raised his voice, keeping the tradition of the pizzeria.

"This is rare to us not seeing a right spot in the right place. I almost feel sorry for the dude".

"Yeah...having the work on a night shift for 5 days straight can be tiring, especially if you find it hard getting to sleep from all of the nightmares surrounding our pizzeria. Welp! See for yourself!". Jeremy showed Freddy the wrecked office. The broken vase and water filled one part of the doorway, plus the painting that was hanging from the desk as Freddy stood in shock.

"Mind the water, though. Those can be damaging to your electrical circuits". Jeremy reminded.

"I see it...It's completely trashed!".

"I asked Mike about this. He didn't really seem to confident from the night prior".

"Did he get beaten to death?". The bear asked.

"I don't know what happened. We're starting to deal with a rare encounter with something far more primal and destructive, something we'd never expect to see at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!".

"Sounds to me you need to install security cameras in the office".

"Security cameras...That's it! I'm going to check the office down the hall!". Jeremy walked to the office of the night guard and noticed the broken metal door. "Oh, my!".

"What's wrong, boss?". Freddy too noticed the metal door not attached to the wall where it should be.

"Did you do this, Freddy?".

"Nah, boss!". The animatronic shook his head.

"I'm having a weird feeling about our new guard...I can't quite put my finger on it".

"What? You're saying she's going to put us out of business?".

"No...". The manager walked into the office, the pole still lying on the floor next to the door. Jeremy was suspicious of the guard's new tactic. He looked at the surveillance cameras connected to the halls, the main hall and the closet among other places. Something began moving slowly on the left hallway connecting to the manager's office. It was Sticks trying to find a way out of here. The truth was exposed to the manager, plus Freddy, who found the situation terrible. The fact that night guards weren't suppose to come out of the office until 6AM made him more suspicious. He turned the cameras off and sighed, his hands placing on the desk.

"Boss...?". Freddy tried to gain his attention.

"Our new recruit shouldn't be doing this to us". He spoke. "I'm going to give her a second chance. Maybe this one was a definate fluke. No doubt Phone Guy knows about this too".

"What are you going to do?".

"Fix the metal door back to the wall, remove the pole and fix my office! If that doesn't work before midnight...".

"You are going to exile her out of the pizzeria?".

"Pretty much, Freddy". Jeremy walked past him and toward the stairs. Freddy followed him and wanted to make it back to the other animatronics in time for the kids to go back to their homes.

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	5. Escape

Midnight arose, and Jeremy made sure Sticks was in her rightful place- in the office watching over the pizzeria via surveillance cameras. The badger didn't want to spend another night, but she had no choice. She was locked in the office, with no possible way to escape. The metal door she broke down the night prior had been fixed, and the pole she used to break it was gone. She was trapped, all of the animatronics coming for her life. They were slowly getting hostile, Sticks' heart was racing once more. She had no other option than to check what was going on.

"Why am I here again?". She thought, pushing the chair closer to the alien technology she called it.

Sticks moved her hand over the mouse, her limb shaking like an earthquake. She was about to check the first hall when the phone suddenly rang, startling the badger. She jumped out of the chair and whipped out her boomerang.

"Hello?!". Phone Guy spoke, Sticks wanting answers why she was brought back here.

"I need answers!". The badger had enough, despite this being the 2nd night. "I want out of this contract!".

"Whoa! Hey! No need to be hostile! I am sure you will get-".

"I am not being hostile!". Sticks yelled, clearly upset over this nightmare.

"Listen!". The Phone Guy cleared his throat. "Jeremy Fitzgerald brought you back here because you caused havoc on the first night, sending our good friend Mike Schmidt into a concussion on his head. You also broke out of the office before 6AM, ensuring you get out easy".

"I wanted an easy exit from these premises!". The badger answered.

"I know this job isn't fit for you, but we all have to do something we can't stand, something to get our mind of the gutter".

"I can think of a good reason why you won't show your face, Guy!".

"Let me reframe the story: The animatronics are getting hostile, running down the hallway and sneaking on you, ready to murder you. This is the night where they will play rough with you. Feel any better?!".

"No!". Sticks scoffed.

"You don't seem like a fun guard, Sticks".

"I don't want to be friends with a jackhole supporting those robotic aliens! Neither of my time here have been enjoyable! I hope your better! Goodbye!".

She slammed the phone back on its table, the line went dead silent. That was it, everything but the faint noise of the computer monitor standing in front of the badger was heard. Footsteps could be heard, getting more violent as the night progressed onwards. Sticks coughed it up and moved the mouse cursor over the first hall, clicking and checking if the Phone Guy was really serious about this. Nothing seems to be coming up, she thought. It was a good sign. She moved the cursor over the closet, bored out of her desire to keep going.

* * *

"Time to torture our good friend Sticks, hehe...". Freddy walked out of the kitchen with Foxy, Chica and Bonnie.

"She isn't enjoying this one bit! I'm happy we get to fearful this warrior!". Foxy snickered.

"Even better idea, give her a yellow Kirby plush and watch her backslash into the abyss when we finally put her out of her misery!".

"Yes! Justice is delicious, isn't it girls?". The pirate looked at Chica and Bonnie.

"I'm ready!". Chica answered.

"Justice is delicious indeed, Foxy!". Bonnie replied.

"A'ight, let's go!". Freddy lead, leading the gang up the stairs toward Sticks.

* * *

Sticks was still checking the pizzeria using her greatest advisory. Her mind was still fixated on getting the heck out of this hellhole. The animatronics could be heard walking to her office, both genders running either side of the halls. The badger became feared once again, jumping out of her chair when the steps become louder, when they got closer.

"Who's there?!". She called out.

The badger looked for another pole under the desk, unfortunately, the Phone Guy was right about the pole being removed. Sticks gulped and looked out of the left window. Freddy and Foxy's shadows was all she could see, walking closer to the office. Sticks was scared, with no immediate way of escape. She frantically looked around for somewhere to crawl into. That was when she felt a slight breeze inside the windowless office. She looked up, the ventilation shaft producing the breeze. Was it unlocked though? The Phone Guy didn't mention anything about a ventilation shaft. Sticks made a leap and grabbed the shaft from the floor. She immediately fell to the floor as the shaft door came loose, landing on her head before making its way to the floor.

"Ow!". She felt and rubbed her forehead.

She looked up, the shaft now open for her to crawl out of. She stood up and wiped the dust off, but what difference would that make when she was about to crawl into a dust filled vent? Sticks made another leap and grabbed the ledge of the vent. She was strong enough to pull herself up to the vent and completely hide herself from the animatronics hunting her down. She was still worried though, escaping would do nothing but serving those robots justice will change her mood around. She extended her arm and grab the shaft door, making sure her escape wasn't obvious. She placed the door back on its hinges before crawling further into the vent. It was only the 2nd night, but she felt like it was the 5th night. Sticks had no clue the vent would lead to her next biggest step of escape: The Kitchen.

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	6. One By One Plan Stage

Sticks crawled through the vent from the office she had just came in, the animatronics thinking she was still insise, ready to anihilate her. The badger made a daring trip to the end of the vent shaft, which just so happens to be the main kitchen. She found the exit and fried it open, landing on the stove. Fortunately, it was turned off, saving her the pleasure of getting burnt. Sticks landed on the floor and searched around the kitchen for anything that would combat the animatronics, giving her boomerang a much needed rest before the real trouble kicks loose. She opened a drawer and found a butcher knife, this might be handy against the foes she feared for. She also found a rolling pin and joined it with the asernal of the knife. She placed a timer on the counter, setting the clock to zero. Once it reaches that number, all of the staff will hear the timer. That would give her enough time to strike the later battles before she would escape. All of the people that messed with her, the manager, the animatronics, and Mike Schmidt were all going to pay for their incolence. She checked the door connecting the main hall and the offices, no one was there. The badger sighed of relief and opened to reveal the stairs to her right and the main hall to her left. She chose the obvious left turn, the animatronics in the office where she began the route. She jumped over the nearest table and ducked, crafting the rolling pin and butcher knife. She tied a string around both of them, producing a much deadlier weapon.

* * *

"Where the fuck did she go?!". Foxy screamed, their meal left for the 2nd night in a row.

"She is going to get destroyed when we find that little brat!". Freddy remembered what Jeremy said to him.

"This is the 2nd night she dissapeared from us!". Bonnie checked everywhere in the office. "Man...she really isn't enjoying this job".

"Where do you suppose she could have gone to?". Chica thought, she soon spotted the vent shaft above their heads. Foxy soon noticed the vent.

"That little fuckboi!".

"What, Foxy?". Freddy asked him.

Foxy pointed to the ventilation shaft Sticks crawled through, since the metal door was jolted to withstand a metal pole.

"We can't fit through the vent shaft, Foxy!".

"No! She's still here, just in another location...".

"We know the way this vent goes, Foxy!". Freddy lead. "She went to the kitchen!".

"Let's go before she escapes!". Bonnie suggested, the four animatronics rushing toward the kitchen.

* * *

Sticks was still ducked behind one of the tables in the main function hall, waiting for the animatronics to leave for the kitchen. She was ready, armed with her new weapon, and her boomerang if things get messy. She checked the time using the clock in the hall, much to her dismay. It was almost 3AM, halfway through the night. She looked back to the kitchen, the shadows of the animatronics now drawing closer to the door. Sticks made clear of them, taking the covered lower part of the authorized door to her advantage. Freddy lead the pack, quickly drawing sights on the kitchen. The bear opened the door and all four of them gathered inside. However, she can't take all four of them at once, hence she needed an idea to break them up. She would plan to place a decoy of herself in the office, garnering attention of two of the animatronics, then she would retreat to the curtains of the main hall and imitate a bird call, gaining one of them to look. That was her plan. She pulled out some material to make a decoy, using her features to copy the design. She would start with the boomerang-shaped head she had, and work her way to the bottom. After about 2 minutes of quickly stitching up a decoy, she sneaked past the kitchen, all the while the animatronics still examined the room. Sticks would try and be as quiet as possible not to be caught. The badger made her way up to the hallway connecting the camera room, ala the office she was meant to stay put in. Sticks placed a decoy on a chair she was meant to sit in and quickly made it back to the main foyer of the pizzeria, all the while Freddy and his gang were still in the kitchen discussing where she could have gone. Freddy and Foxy agreed to check back upstairs while the female robots parted them for the main hall, where Sticks was. She could see Bonnie and Chica walking towards her, Sticks gulping in fear. She wanted to make her way over to the stage and behind the curtains, but she had to do it as sneakily as possible to avoid contact.

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	7. Two Robots With One Pole

Sticks watched as Boonie and Chica entered the main hall where she was planning to attack them first. The badger wanted to make her way to the curtains on the stage, but had to do it as quiet as can be. The two female animatronics searched around the main hall, looking for the badger. She waited until neither of them could see her dart toward the curtians. Sticks made a run for it to her destination, quiet enough so the animatronics wouldn't hear her. She leapt onto the stage and backstage, where she found costumes and accessories lying on the floor. Seems as though Freddy and the gang really like entertaining kids. Sticks still saw the silhouettes of Bonnie and Chica still examining the dining hall. She hid behind the thick, red curtains hoping to avoid getting caught and sent to the office where she dreaded death. The badger frantically looked around, more props for the animatronics could be found within her sight. She saw anouther metal pole, presumably the same pole that was removed upstairs due to the same guard trying to crawl out of here. Sticks took no chances and picked it up, waiting for the right time to attack Bonnie and Chica. Sticks cleared her throat to grab their attention, the female animatronics instantly glaring at the curtains. They slowly went closer, knowing for certain their meal was there. The badger checked the clock on a nearby wall, it was starting to rear toward 3AM. Bonnie and Chica crept closer and closer to the stage curtains, Sticks' heart racing to pound them into oblivion. Bonnie's hand could be seen to her left, slowly grabbing the red curtains. Sticks waited until she was exposed to fight. Chica was to her right, creeping on the curtains as Sticks stood her metal pole vertically. Both animatronics pulled the curtains as fast as they could, revealing the badger. That was when she jumped in the air and landed a few feet behind them.

"Missing me, weren't you?". Sticks asked.

She threw the metal pole in the air and caught it mid flight. She stood the rear end of the pole on the floor, keeping her in flight. She made herself fly toward the robots, still the pole in her hand. The badger whacked them with the pole, sending both animatronics to the floor. Tables and chairs around them flew in the air too, landing on the animatronics. Sticks backflipped off the attack and landed on two feet behind them, back facing away.

"Have a good night sleep, you two...". She snickered before heading to the office to deal with Freddy and Foxy, the two female animatronics shut down by the force of the whack. The badger opened the door, walking past the kitchen where she escaped. She stopped, thinking for a second. What if the two other animatronics were coming down the stairs at the sight of her exposure to them. They might have already looked in the office. Sticks kept the metal pole in her inventory and rushed to the kitchen to climb into the vent, back to the guard office where she was suppose to be all night. Freddy and Foxy were indeed coming down to the main hall, exactly what Sticks had prophesied. She had three hours to tuck them in, before Mike and Jeremy would arrive the next morning.

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	8. Ready For The Real Battle

Sticks crawled through the ventilation shaft back to the office, correctly guessing Freddy and Foxy were coming down at this point. She still had the meal pole used to thrawp Bonnie and Chica, she was going to do the same thing to the male animatronics if things went right. The badger was careful about this mission, one wrong move and it could all go wrong, like the other times she had to deal with the acinine circumstances leading up to this very moment. The badger grunted as she moved as fast as she could, quietly as she could through the vent to avoid contact with Foxy and Freddy. Both animatronics were searching for her, but they had no idea about Bonnie and Chica's unconciosness until they wandered into the main hall and found the two robots lying on the ground. The male animatronics rushed to them, kneeling next to them.

"Bonnie! Chica!". Freddy spoke. "What happened?!".

Nothing, as the two were still unconcious from the force of the metal pole.

"Did Sticks do this? Tell me the fuck now!". Foxy answered aggressively, destined to kill the badger.

"You have no idea how aggressive you're truly becoming, Foxy". The lead animatronic glanced at him.

"I just wanna kill the motherfucker! Ahem...how did they become like this?".

"I don't know, Foxy...". Freddy began to look down before his engines clicked. "I know!".

"What?".

"Remember that metal pole Sticks used to break the door down the night before? We didn't dispose of it correctly and she retreived to whack our girl companions".

"Girls don't fight girls, Fredbear". Foxy was confused as heck.

"Foxy...".

"You know what the fuck I mean! Where is our meal?!". The pirate looked around the place.

* * *

As the two animatronics were waiting for Bonnie and Chica to wake up, Sticks had already made it back to the guard office with the metal pole and began to retreive her prized loot, i.e the bow and arrow, boomerang and metal mace, plus her new crafted weapon. She layed them all out on the desk housing the controls of the surveillance cameras and hovered the mous over to the main hall. Suprise suprise, all of the animatronics were there. Sticks snickered inside, determined to lay waste on Freddy and Foxy.

"So it has come to this, the revenge of the fallen comes in the dark of the moon, bringing out the age of extinction to these lifeless droids. I, the last knight of the pizzeria, coming to bring my time to an end". She spoke to herself.

The badger looked at her arsenal of weapons, deciding on what to use for her battle. Taking all of them and placing them behind her back was a variety to pawn even the most of theirs brains. Sticks spent a good portion in the office getting ready, bringing out her arrow satchet and picking out the currently best arrows to use. She slotted them with the bow and checked either side of the hallway. Nothing was there, this could be her chance. She opened the door via sqaure button and walked down the black and white tiles leading to the lounge. Peculiar that the animatronics never checked here for her, Sticks made herself a little cup of coffee from the machine and took a mere sip of the drink.

"Taste like revenge to me...". Sticks took a response to the flavor of the coffee.

Sticks took more sips until the cup was empty. She threw it behind her, landing in the trash can next to the couch. Sticks never bothered to look, her accuracy only getting better once she winded down from the animatronics getting to her. She had already distracted Freddy and Foxy from checking the upstairs of the pizzeria, now it was only the mattaer of waiting for the perfect time to pound these two, brilliantly agile robots, especially Foxy.

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	9. 100 Percent Reason To Remember The Name

The badger took to the downstairs of the pizzeria, seeing if Freddy and Foxy were still next to the still unconcious Bonnie and Chica. She was destined to walk out of here, travelling back to her home world. This wasn't the place for her. Sticks, armed with the metal pole creeped down the stairs as slowly as could be. She opened the door leading to the main hall and peeked, the two male animatronics trying to wake them up. The badger snickered, knowing she made it good when knocking them out. She hid back, facing toward the kitchen. Her plan was to stand on the second step of the first floor and whistle, further distracting them even more. Sticks crept toward the staircase, whistling as loud as she could to attract the most aggressive Foxy to her. It worked, the pirate fox hearing the noise from the foyer.

"Do you hear that?". He asked, still waiting for the two female robots to wake.

"Sounded like Sticks to be honest". Freddy answered. "She's still in the pizzeria. Why don't you go check".

"Ayye, cap'n!". The pirate fox got up and walked to the staircase. Sticks' next move was to knock out Foxy when he least expects it.

"Now for the tricky part...". Sticks thought, equipping her metal mace and bow and arrow.

Foxy opened the door, his shadow illuminating the hallway that she could see. Her heart was slowly getting faster, as a sort of adrenaline. She got her mace ready, her bow stashed behind her back with the arrow satchet and waited, quietly. Foxy's red fur could be seen, the pirate fox unware that she was here. Without hesitation, Sticks came from the cover and slid under Foxy's legs, the badger appearing with her mace in both hands. Sticks took a hard swing and knocked Foxy to the wall. alf damaged, Foxy emerged from the wall and fell to his knees, feeling the force of impact. He angrily glared at Sticks through his deep red eyes.

"You little fuck-".

"This is a game made by a christian, so no swearing...". Sticks answered snarkily.

"This isn't even christian!".

"Fight me!". Sticks placed her mace behind her. She noticed the animatronic's inability to recover from the wreckage. "What's wrong?".

"Do I even need to ask?".

"About your target demographic? Tut tut tut, I feel the hate you came into. teenagers, I betcha! It seems they can't be trusted to vote on anything".

"What are you referencing?!".

Before Sticks had the chance to answer, she simply brushed aside the conversation and wanted to end Foxy then and there out. She lifted her giant metal mace in the air and landed it straight on Foxy, whom had no chance to dodge. Before he knew it, he was already dead.

"Omae wa mou shindeiru". Sticks delivered her last words to the dead fox.

Sticks kicked the dead corpse into the kitchen, letting the room stink out. She turned to the door, Freddy the only one left. The badger wasn't going to give up easily, especially to a leader of the animatronics. Sticks crept to the door, peeking and catching a glimpse of Freddy all alone in the main hall. He was sitting on the stage, next to Bonnie and Chica.

"Where is Foxy?". He thought, bored.

Sticks looked back toward the kitchen. This was her final target before she would make a run for it. She would abandon the remaining three nights, but she didn't give aeons to wait that long. She only wanted to get back to Mobius as fast as she could. All she ever wanted to do was ionise the facts, why Jeremy gave her this herculean task that she never wanted. Sticks clenched her hands on the mace. She remembered the bow and arrow set on her back. The badger took an arrow with her left hand, the right tightly securing the mace. This was the chance, taking one arrow and the bow and slightly inserting frantically all with one hand. She dropped the metal mace, generating a loud bang that Freddy could hear. The animatronic flinched, the noise came from the kitchen. Sticks placed her left hand on the bow, the right on the piece of string between her weapon. Sticks sighed.

"This is it...". She softly spoke.

The badger quickly emerged from the back of the wall, revealing Freddy. Sticks shot the arrow at Freddy, the lead animatronic running to her. Sticks quickly lifted her mace off the ground and came charging at Freddy.

"HYAAAAAAH!"

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	10. Last Resort

"HYAAAAAAH!".

Sticks jumped in the air, completely above the leader of the group and landed right behind him. The badger quickly swung her mace in low proximately to Freddy, sweeping him to the ground. His impact caused nearby tables and chairs to fall over or get flung by the mace. Freddy quickly got up and punched Sticks in the face, enough for the badger to dodge as she stepped back and let him punch the air toward her. Sticks equipped her bow and jumped in the air, slotting an arrow and aiming at the animatronic. She shot the arrow as fast she could, landing on Freddy's head. She performed a homing attack on the arrow's impact point, knocking Freddy over into the stage. Sticks jumped back toward the kitchen, letting the animatronic catch his breath and skills. Freddy got up and saw the badger head toward the office via vent.

"Get back here, Sticks!". He yelled, enough to be heard throughout the entire pizzeria.

The lead charged toward the kitchen, the badger already hid behind the walls. Freddy opened the door and found nothing. He checked every corner of the room, looking for the badger. No wonder she wanted to dish him out last. A last grasp effort to take out the guard once and for all, it seemed fruitless beyond anything else. Freddy excited the kitchen in favor of the office up the staircase. Sticks had already crawled out of the vents in the office. She noticed Freddy's footsteps angrily approach her through the surveillance cameras. Now was the time to switch back to her mace. Sticks took the time to let him get ready before charging at him once more. She jumped over him and whacked him mid air, sending him to the other side of the hallway. Sticks avoided definate contact between the mace and her face, making sure to swing her weapon far enough for her to roll over and notice Freddy plastered against the wall. She stood up, slotting another arrow in the bow.

"You should really start buffing your attributes more often". Sticks spoke, Freddy having difficult to speak due to the injuries.

"That...doesn't..give...you the..." He muffed. "...to whack me...".

"What's that?". Sticks pressed her right ear toward him, a hand hovering below it. "I can't hear yer' when you muffle and tuffle in the pizzeria, boi".

Freddy's body suddenly dropped to the floor as Sticks flinched. He picked himself up and angrily eyed the badger in frustration.

"You are the likelihood of Bonnie, Chica and Foxy's demise! My friends, all gone in front of me! Aren't you happy that you get to work at the happiest pizzeria on earth?!".

"Actually, Fredbear, what if Disney open a pizzeria in their parks? What would you do then?". Sticks remained quiet, but clever.

"Stop being snarky, you little bitch!".

"Woah! Hey! There are little kids reading this fanfic!". Sticks winked at the readers.

Freddy charged at the badger al so suddenly, Sticks remaining quiet. It was only when he got a certain feet away from her did she jumped in the air and stomped him so hard he became a flat pancake. She landed behind the impact she sent Freddy toward.

"As flat as pancakes could ever get! Sticks poured syrup on him, letting the bottle run out before throwing it at him. The liquid severely damaged his system, due to the function of animatronics. He fell to the ground, just after he transformed back to his original shape. The animatronic began having seizures, unable to cope with the chocolate syrup.

"I knew you would have it made with the syrup, Freddy". Sticks leaned to him, her left hand on her left knee bent down.

She raced back to her position, carrying her weapons, all of them and walked toward the staircase. Freddy grasp a last gasp of air and spoke his final words.

"You can't exit, badger! The entrance to the pizzeria is locked!".

"Front entrance, you say?". Sticks raced downstairs to the main hall, leaving Freddy's dead animatronic body near the guard office. She opened the double doors leading to the hall, catching glimpse of the locked entrance. Sticks looked at her strong metal mace and smiled, believing she could take down doors too. She charged to the double doors, lifting her mace and bashed it violently against the doors. Her first attempt caused them to reveal the outside, giving her a clear escape to Mobius. Sticks began to rush away from the building, a portal waiting for her a mile away. She could see it, a cyan orb of light calling for her. It grew closer as she ran for her life. The badger jumped in the air, landing through the portal with her weapons, plus new weaponary just before it closed tight. Sticks had successfully made it away from the pizzeria, and only on the second night too. Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and of course Freddy were all lying on the floors of the building. At least Sticks won't deal with the onslaught of the animatronics going to kill her. She was just happy to be back in her world.

 **That's the end of this story. I hope all of you enjoyed Sticks' determination to escape the pizzeria, leaving the animatronics dead. Canterlot Academy will be returning in a few days and hope to return with more drama and stuff like that. Until then, take care and please review!**


End file.
